catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan
RiverClan are a Clan of cats who live near the streams and rivers. Their main prey is fish. They are natural swimmers, and don't mind getting wet, unlike the other Clans. Strengths: Strong swimmers, muscular and strong. '' ''Weaknesses: So well fed that it makes them slower, not used to the moors and forests. Important! Okay, nobody's reading the notice on RiverClan's Important Notice page, so I'll put it here. Please, before you join RiverClan, I would like you to leave a join request on my talk page. I really don't want RiverClan to get to overcrowded, we've had some new member add their cats, and it's kinda starting to fill up. I don't think we need any more members. If you know of a queen here who is expecting, you can ask that queen if you can roleplay one of her kits. Keep in mind that we have three apprentices who are about to become warriors, three kits who are about to become apprentices, and the rest of the kits in the nursery aren't too far behind. Thank you, [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 03:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright, RiverClan is very full. If you wish to have a new character, I think WindClan, SkyClan, and ShadowClan could use some cats. Thank you, [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 04:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances Leader: Rubystar - Long haired pale cream colored she-cat with dark hazel eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Apprentice: Troutpaw Deputy: Winterfall - White she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Apprentice: Glossypaw Medicine Cat: Blacksong - Black tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Medicine Cat Apprentices: Robinsong - Light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and brilliant blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Leopardspots - Pale ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white paws. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Warriors: ' Whitethroat - Black she-cat with a white chest, face, tail tip, and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Brambleclaw14. Solarwind - Handsome pure white tom with dark orange eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. ''Apprentice: Brookpaw Dawnfire - Beautiful long haired creamy gray she-cat with warm amber eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Cloverheart - Brown-tanish tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Goldenfern - Golden colored she-cat with light green eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Snowstripe - Long haired white she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Darkcloud - Long-legged dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Shadowheart- Black she-cat with gray splash on nose and shimmery amber eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Pebblestream - Mottled gray tom. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Troutleap - Gray tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Apprentice: Firepaw Kaito - Beautiful creamy-ginger tabby she-cat with deep green eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Blossomcloud - Beautiful calico and white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Troutstream - Pale brown tom with darker flecks and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Apprentice: Skypaw Autumnfrost - Ginger she-cat with big, blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Acorncloud - White she-cat with brown dapples down her back. Roleplayed by Maplefern. 'Queens: ' Goldenwing - Pale golden she-cat with pale gray eyes and white a tail-tip. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Mate: Orson (formerly) Status: Nursing Fennelkit, Peachkit, and Moonkit Creamfur - Cream colored she-cat with hazel-brown eyes, and a bright pink nose. Roleplayed by Silverthistle. Status: Nursing Birdkit and Shadekit, and expecting. 'Apprentices: ' Firepaw - Ginger tom. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Brookpaw - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Skypaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Featherpaw - longhaired pale gray she-cat with dark paws and pale blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine '''Kits: Goldenwing's Kits: Fennelkit - Pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Peachkit - White gold she-cat with pale sunset colored eyes. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Moonkit - Pale gray she-cat with raven black eyes and white paws. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Creamfur's Kits: Shadekit - Dark gray she-cat with long whispy fur and green eyes. Roleplayed by Silverthistle. Birdkit - White tom with patches of orange-ginger and black, and a stumpy manx tail. Roleplayed by Silverthistle. Elders: Dawnflight- Thin black she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Cats Who Joined StarClan Lizardtail Hazeleyes Kestrelfeather Ripplefrost Cats Who Joined the Dark Forest Tigerdawn Links RiverClan Important Notices RiverClan Camp RiverClan Nursery Find a RiverClan Mate RiverClan Warrior's Den RiverClan Elder's Den RiverClan Apprentice's Den RiverClan Leader's Den RiverClan Medicine Cat Den RiverClan Fresh-Kill Pile RiverClan Hunting Grounds RiverClan Training Grounds RiverClan Territory Category:RiverClan